


finger fun

by alexanger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, finger tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger
Summary: i'm sorry





	finger fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johniaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johniaurens/gifts).



**John:**   
are u ready for some finger fun

 

Alex squints at his phone, entirely unsure of what he’s looking at.  _ sure? _ he texts back, and then he puts down his phone and concentrates on his writing again. John’s weirdness doesn’t need to affect his work.

But his phone buzzes, then buzzes again, and Alex gives up on writing. If John is double texting then something very distracting is about to happen. A third buzz comes from his phone before he has a chance to pick it up.

 

**John:**   
you wont believe what i found at the store   
**John:**   
seriously you’re gonna shit yourself   
**John:**   
actually clean yourself up bb i got a surprise for uuuuuu

 

Alex sighs, shuts his laptop, and sheds his clothes on the way to the bathroom. “Better be something good,” he mutters as he runs the water. Shivering in the chill of the bathroom, he sticks a toe into the spray every now and then to test it. By the time it’s warm enough his phone has gone off half a dozen times but Alex doesn’t bother to look; he just gets into the shower, soaps up, closes his eyes, and lets himself relax. When he writes, he hunches over and tenses his shoulders, as if that will make the words flow faster. The warm water eases that tension away.

The front door of their apartment bangs open. Alex startles, then hurriedly washes his ass. John is not patient when it comes to showing off his little surprises and if his shower is going to be over so soon, he needs to make sure the most important parts are clean.

“Alex?” says John, and then he repeats it a little louder. “Alex, you’re not gonna believe this. I found some friends at the store -”

“Friends? John, I’m naked!” Alex yelps. “You told me to shower!”

Before he can jump out of the shower and shut the bathroom door, John appears, brandishing a brightly printed cardboard package. “Friends,” he says. “Alex, look - it’s Finger Fairytales!”

It’s -

“Temporary finger tattoos,” John practically yelps.

“I don’t get it,” says Alex.

John huffs. “Okay, whatever, Mr No Imagination. Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes.”

“But -” Alex starts, but John cuts him off.

“Butts,” he says solemnly, “are for fucking.”

And just like that he’s gone, leaving Alex to wonder exactly what the fuck just went down.

He takes his time. He lathers up his hair and tilts his head forward to rinse out the shampoo, then shuts off the water and slowly dries every inch of his body. Alex can hear the water running out in the kitchen, on and off, but he tries to ignore it. He knows he’ll be finding out exactly what’s going on soon enough.

By the time he meets John in the bedroom, John is naked and laying seductively on the bed, half-hard, his right hand hidden behind his back. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” says Alex. “Are we fucking, then?”

“Absolutely,” says John. “Just you, me, and five of our closest friends.”

With that he reveals his hand, and Alex promptly loses his shit. 

“Finger tattoos?” he asks.

“Finger tattoos,” John confirms. “Get on your back. I want you to see everything I’m about to do to you.”

Alex obediently flops on his back on the bed, and John pours lube into the palm of his right hand. Slowly he wraps his hand around Alex’s cock and starts to tease the head with the tip of his slicked thumb. Alex can’t help it - he feels himself getting hard, even as he asks, “is your thumb a dragon?”

“Mm, yeah, baby,” John says. “One big scaly motherfucker all ready to get acquainted with your dick.”

Alex laughs. “You’re gonna make me lose my boner.”

“What, you’re not into dragons? You’re so  _ vanilla, _ Alex.”

“I’m not into scales touching my - oh,” Alex cuts himself off. John has just rubbed his thumb against his frenulum, and he completely compromises his dignity by breathing, “do that again.”

John jacks his cock instead, then trails his fingers lower until they’re stroking against his asshole. The lube is still a little cool and Alex makes a disgruntled noise.

“It’ll warm up,” says John. “Are you ready for the witch?”

Alex shakes his head. “What?”

John raises his hand again. The dragon is there, as are a princess, a prince, a king, and a witch. John wiggles his index finger - the witch - and says, “I asked if you were ready for her to be inside you, baby.”

“Sweet Jesus, this is so weird,” says Alex.

“Beg for the witch, Alex,” John says. “Tell me you want her inside you.”

“Fuck - okay, fine, please give me the witch,” Alex mumbles.

“Louder,” says John.

“Give me that witch, John, shove her in my ass,” Alex says, and he makes it about halfway through the sentence before dissolving into helpless giggling.

John slips his finger inside of Alex and curls his finger up to rub at his prostate. Alex arches his back and groans and says, “another, John.”

“The king is on his way,” says John, and he slides another finger in. This time he rubs either side of Alex’s prostate and Alex’s cock weeps a little. Alex can’t help but moan as John works his prostate, and the weirdness of the situation is overshadowed by just how good John is with his hands.

“Another,” he says.

“Think you can take all five of them?” John asks. He adjusts his hand and another finger pushes inside of him, stretching him a little, and John adds, “there goes the princess. Does she feel good in you, Alex? You like taking that princess?”

“John, shut up, you fucking nerd,” says Alex. “Why can’t you finger me like a normal person?”

“You don’t have to have the princess inside you,” John says.

“I want the princess inside me,” Alex says hurriedly.

John pulls his fingers out, adds another, and pushes them back in. It’s a stretch now and Alex throws his head back and rolls his hips against John’s hand. “Who’s that now?” he asks.

“The prince. He’s here to save your asshole,” John says.

Alex makes a noise halfway between laughing and moaning and his asshole contracts. His cock is bobbing with his pulse and he’s so close -

“John, touch my dick,” he says.

John obligingly wraps his free hand around Alex’s cock and jacks it slowly. “Do you think you can take my thumb?” he asks. He scissors his fingers a little, easing Alex open.

“Fuck, yes,” says Alex.

So John pulls out again and pushes his thumb in with the rest of his fingers, and as he does, he  _ roars _ softly. “Dragon,” he adds in a whisper.

Just like that, Alex blows. He comes hard, spattering his stomach with semen, and John laughs as Alex grunts and shudders his way through a phenomenal orgasm.

“You,” says Alex, as he comes down and his cock twitches, “are a fucking asshole.”

“You mean I’m fucking your asshole,” says John.

“Same difference,” Alex grunts.

John pulls his hand out, wipes it on the bedsheets, and snuggles up to Alex. “Gross,” Alex complains. “Now we have to wash those, like, right now, immediately.”

“I’m gonna cuddle you first,” says John. “Let’s get cozy. Just you, me, and five of our closest friends. How was our orgy?”

Alex grins. “I hope you have more of those tattoos. I want that king up in my asshole, like, all the time.”

“Admit that the dragon was your favourite,” John says.

“I will not,” says Alex. “But I don’t mind inviting him to our next orgy.”

“I could have a dragon on each finger,” John offers.

“Two dragons, max,” Alex counters.

“Fine,” John says. “Two max. As long as there’s another orgy in our future.”

“Deal,” says Alex, and he yawns and closes his eyes. “Now shut up and let me nap.”

“Goodnight, baby,” says John. “Goodnight, dragon. Goodnight, witch. Goodnight -”

“Goodnight everyone, and now it’s naptime. Shush,” says Alex.

And John just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way [these are real temporary tattoos](https://www.amazon.com/NPW-USA-Finger-Fairytale-Temporary-Tattoos/dp/B007Z1HZSC)
> 
> comments and kudos make me reevaluate my life. chat to me at [alexangery.tumblr.com](http://alexangery.tumblr.com)


End file.
